El príncipe y la plebeya
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Era hace una vez en un lugar lejano... Advertencia: genderbender
**Love Live! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **El príncipe y la plebeya**_

Había una vez en una tierra lejana llamada Costa Bella, una isla pequeña al norte de un continente desconocido. Existía un joven príncipe alto de tez blanca, fornido pero no al punto de la exageración, su estilo de cabello era corto con el flequillo levemente levantado y desordenado, su cabello era de color dorado y sus ojos eran como zafiros claros. La edad del príncipe era alrededor de 22 años. Su nombre era Ayase Eli, futuro gobernante de costa luna.

A pesar de su joven edad era responsable pero a la vez era todo un don Juan, ya que, solía salir con la mayor parte de las jóvenes de la isla. Tenía maestría tanto en batalla como en el arte de conquistar damiselas, en la noche solía llevar serenata a su nueva conquista.

Pero eso cambiaria, un día en la isla donde se podían ver hermosas construcciones, niños corriendo, mujeres tanto hermosas como feas y hombres que trabajaban todo el día sin descanso. El príncipe Eli salió a caminar, mientras el pasaba por el barrio pobre de la isla todos le hacían reverencia a su presencia, y les devolvía la reverencia con gusto. Puede que fuera un príncipe pero nunca le falto el respeto a los obreros de la isla, ese mismo día se fijo en una joven que se encontraba en sentada en la orilla de la fuente. Se le quedo mirando con detenimiento. Su vestimenta constaba de un vestido azul pastel, sus sandalias eran del mismo color, se le notaba un poco más baja que el príncipe, su tez blanca, y su cabellera morada estaba amarrada con una trenza que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo-no tiene más de 20 años- murmuro el joven. El príncipe se fijo un poco más en aquella mujer, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda. En ellos se reflejaba la timidez pero también la triste. Al notarlo el rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si una daga se hubiera enterrado en su corazón.

El príncipe nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista – _"excusas para el consumismo"-_ pensaba el cada vez que escuchaba personas decir lo maravilloso de ese sentimiento. Pero ese momento en el que la vio definitivamente se enamoro de esa joven.

Intento acercarse a ella pero de repente sintió como su corazón latía fuerte y a mucha velocidad, junto el valor suficiente para acercarse a la bella joven, pero cuando llego a donde estaba la joven, el simplemente dio un-buenos días señorita- dando una reverencia como lo marcaba su código de conducta a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, se levanto de su sitio y dio una reverencia diciendo - buenos días príncipe, con su permiso me retiro - ella empezó a caminar y el príncipe Eli no pudo contestar.

Desde ese día el príncipe se dio cuenta que esa bella dama seria solo suya y que no pararía hasta poder conseguir tan preciada joya.

Pasaron los días, el príncipe siguió frecuentando a la dulce dama de nombre Toujou Nozomi, ella parecía no sentir lo mismo que nuestro apuesto caballero, en otras palabras lo ignoraba por razones que el propio príncipe ignoraba.

Un día el príncipe decidió citar a Nozomi al puerto de costa bella a las 8:00 pm. Ese sería el día, el glorioso día que el príncipe le diría sus sentimientos a la bella joven.

En ese puerto se podía apreciar una excelente vista al mar que era cubierta por el firmamento con su hermoso brillo.

Ese día Eli había llegado un poco más temprano que su amada.-" _más vale llegar temprano que tarde"_ \- eso pensaba el rubio mientras se sentaba en la banca cerca del océano. Cuando llego su amada, el príncipe le ofreció un lugar a lado suyo donde se podría apreciar el mar perfectamente, ella decidió sentarse. Su vestimenta era simple, constaba de un vestido color rosa digno de su estatus social, sus sandalias color blanco y su cabellera estaba en la misma posición como el día que el príncipe la conoció. El príncipe llevaba un traje color azul real con algunos adornos dorados y sus botas color negro.

-Te ves hermosa. - dijo el príncipe con dulzura y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias. - dijo Nozomi con algo nerviosismo, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín.

-Quería decirte algo. - dijo Eli con nervios en la voz y un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Usted dirá, ¿que me quiere decir? - pregunto Nozomi con intriga.

-Bueno quería preguntarle si usted quería ser…- más nervioso.

-¿Si…? - pregunto la joven dama mirando con intriga al príncipe.

Si...-trago saliva- ¿quería hacerme el honor ser mi novia?

-….- la joven no respondió. Solo bajo la mirada.

-Por favor deme una respuesta-imploro el príncipe, temiendo por su respuesta la miro con miedo.

-Es que…no puedo. - la joven se levanto de la banca, a punto de echar su andar algo la detuvo.

-Espere -la agarro del brazo y la volteo para verla directo a los ojos.

-…-la peli morada solo evito la mirada del príncipe.

-¿Por qué me dice que no puede?, si es porque no me quiere me lo dice a la cara y si es así le juro que no la vuelvo a molestar en toda mi vida. -insistió el príncipe algo frustrado, quería una respuesta, es más, exigía esa respuesta.

-…-

-Dígame la verdad, no me deje sin una respuesta. -menciono el príncipe ya frustrado por la indecisión de la joven.

-Es que… no puedo. -intento mencionar la dama afligida por el cuestionamiento del príncipe.

-Dígame la verdad. - Eli miro de forma seria a Nozomi.

-Yo…padezco de una enfermedad en la sangre que poco a poco acaba con mi vida, no tengo mucha esperanza de vida… por eso no puedo tener ninguna relación con nadie porque…-dijo en casi sollozo Nozomi.

Eli abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, jamás imagino que ella pudiera padecer algo así. No ella, no la que hacia sus mañanas más felices. El príncipe sujeto la mejilla de la joven y seco las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos. La joven lo miro con sorpresa he intriga, en un paso audaz el príncipe acerco sus labios y le dio un dulce beso a la joven. Ella pese a impresionarse logro percibir el sentimiento de aquel beso. Tristeza y compresión. Al separarse de aquel dulce beso el príncipe abrazo a la joven y musitó cerca del oído de Nozomi. - eso a mí no me importa, con el hecho de estar contigo me basta. -le dijo con dulzura a su amada.

-Pero… -intento decir Nozomi pero fue interrumpida por el príncipe.

-No me importa, prefiero estar contigo hasta el final que no estarlo. - dijo con dulzura el príncipe mientras estrechaba un poco más a la joven contra su cuerpo.

Lo único que hizo Nozomi fue besarlo tiernamente el príncipe, el cual el correspondió gustoso, ese beso no solo tenía ternura sino tenía miedo, miedo de saber que iba a pasar en el futuro, pero eso no importaba si estaban juntos. Esa noche se convirtió en el inicio de su gran aventura, esa noche los únicos testigos de su amor era el mar y el firmamento que ahorra más que nunca brillaba como nunca antes. Brillaba por esos dos jóvenes, por la magia que había esa noche.

El tiempo paso ambos jóvenes contrajeron matrimonio, su vida iba bien tuvieron un hija que tenía los ojos de la madre y el pelo rubio del padre. De nombre Yu.

Pero como dicen por ahí "por un bien siempre viene un mal", cuando el príncipe llego a la edad de 32 años y su amada tenía 30 años, había pasado una tragedia lo más temido por estos jóvenes la enfermedad de Nozomi cada día era peor y era hora de decirle adiós. En su compañía estaban su hija Yu y su amado esposo Eli que era bien conocido actualmente como el rey. Pidió que se llevaran a su hija a su alcoba respectivamente para que descansara, la niña que actualmente tenía la edad de 8 años se despidió de su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. La ahora reina solo la abrazo y le murmuro cerca de su oído- cuida bien a papá, ¿si?- la niña solo asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos y fue llevada a su habitación.

Ahora el estaba solo con su esposa, lo cual solo recordaron viejos tiempos, como se conocieron, como fue por así decirlo su primera cita, los problemas que tuvieron que cursar ya que los padres de Eli no querían que contrajera matrimonio con una plebeya, cuando se casaron, el nacimiento de Yu y todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos.

-Es increíble que me dejaras tirado en el lago. -se reía el rey sentado al lado de la cama que actualmente estaba ocupada por su esposa.

\- Cabe destacar que tú fuiste el que salto. - respondió la reina con una sonrisa débil, su piel era más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos verdes ya no tenían el brillo de antes.

-Claro dame toda la responsabilidad. - Eli la miro con una cara de seriedad fingida.

-Al fin aceptas que fue tu culpa. -respondió con una leve risa, ya su cuerpo está a punto de caer. Eso lo sabía a la perfección.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto el rey mientras observaba con clara preocupación a su esposa.

-Sabes...ya no me queda tiempo. -dijo la joven con poca fuerza

-…- el rey decidió no hablar prefirió dejar que ella hablara, solo atino a tomar su mano.

-Sabes… sabia que esto pasaría. -la ojiverde hablo con voz débil- Pero…prefiero a ver vivido esto contigo a tener que afrontarlo sola - dijo casi sin voz. Su vista se empezó a nublar mientras miraba a su amado.

El rey se le empezó a notar unas cuantas lágrimas deseaban salir de sus ojos, con esfuerzo logro disimularlas pero su esposa lo noto. Sonrió y musito sus últimas palabras-te amo, cuida a nuestra hija, ahora yo lo cuidare desde el cielo-. Eso fue lo único que pudo decir porque el alma de su cuerpo mortal la había abandonado y solo dejo ahí su cuerpo sin vida, lo único que pudo decir el rey fueron las mismas palabras que cada día le decía a su ya difunta mujer. -"te amo y siempre lo haré" -solo le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro de ahí al cuarto de su hija para darle la trágica noticia.

Los días pasaron el príncipe jamás se volvió a casar por respeto a su difunta esposa que a pesar se ya no estar con él, el siempre la tendría presente en su corazón.

El rey educo a su hija como lo hubiera querido su madre siempre con una misma creencia.

"El pasado ya no vuelve, el futuro es incierto y no sabemos que pasara en el, pero el presente es un regalo que debemos aprovechar al máximo"

Esta historia llega a su fin pero antes nos despedimos con las palabras del rey Ayase Eli.

"Ese día me levante y no te vi  
Este día me fui a mis labores del día y no estabas para acompañarme  
Este día me fui a mí a nuestro hogar y no te vi en la cocina donde tercamente cocinabas  
Este día me di cuenta de que aunque no te vea, sigues estando presente conmigo.  
En mi corazón. Porque tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida".

* * *

-¡Papá eres malo! - regañaba una niña de alrededor de 8 años a su papá mientras este solo la veía con una sonrisa.

-¿y porque yo soy el malo? -miro como la niña saltaba en el sofá en el cual se encontraban sentados-no deberías saltar arriba del sofá, te puedes lastimar- hablo el rubio con seriedad.

-Si papá. - la niña obedeció a su padre y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su papá.

-Gracias, Yu. - Eli sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de su hija.

-Pero aun así papá es el malo. -Yu solo entrecerró los ojos y miro a su padre seriamente.

-¿puedo saber la razón? –Quito la mano de la cabeza de su hija y la miro arqueando la ceja izquierda.

-Porque Papá salió con muchas mujer antes que mamá. -la niña siguió mirando a su padre con el cual compartía el color de ojos.

-Hey no me eches la culpa. -el rubio volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su hija mientras una sonrisa salía de su labio - Nozomi fue quien la escribió, yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Pero, ¿Por qué mamá escribiría algo así? - Yu miro a su padre con duda.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, Nozomi puede ser algo exagerada a veces. - se encogió de los hombros mientras veía como su hija hacia berrinches sobre lo injusta que era esa historia.- _"realmente se parece a Nozomi"-_ pensó el rubio mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba al ver a su hija que realmente se parecía a su madre.

\- Papá, ¿saliste con muchas mujeres antes de salir con mamá? – la niña miro a su padre con duda mientras este solo sonreía de forma nerviosa.

-Es una larga historia…-rio de forma un poco nerviosa mientras veía como su hija lo miraba enojada.

-¿De verdad saliste con la Tía Kotori?

\- No, Umi me hubiera matado con su arco con el simple hecho de acercarme a su "pajarito"

\- ¿Y con la tía Honoka?

-Aprecio mi vida, Maki me hubiera hecho pasar por accidente de la morgue si me hubiera acercado a su "osita" y también Umi me hubiera golpeado. –el rubio sonrió nervioso al recordar los "avisos" que le habían dado Umi y Maki de no acercarse ni a Honoka ni a Kotori.

\- ¿Por qué el tío Umi haría eso? –Yu ladeo su cabeza en signo de no entender lo que decía su padre.

\- Pues porque Umi siempre ha protegido a Honoka, cuando Maki empezó a salir con ella, Umi no dejaba de meterse en sus citas.

-¿La tía Kotori no se puso celosa?

-Si, pero todo se arreglo, Kotori hablo con Umi de su comportamiento. Aunque después de eso Umi hizo jurar a Maki que no tocaría a Honoka hasta el matrimonio.

-¿"Tocar"?, ¿aquí te refieres?- la niña miro a su padre con mas duda.

\- No es algo que deban saber las niñas de tu edad Yu –una pequeña gota de sudor cayo por la frente del rubio. – _"si le llego a decir algo Nozomi me asesinara"._

\- ¿Entonces a que te refieres con "es una larga historia"? –lo ultimo lo pronuncio con una voz "masculina y profunda", a lo que el rubio rio levemente y sonrió.

\- Te la contare cuando seas más grande.

\- Papá volvió a ser el malo. – La pequeña se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a su padre con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué siempre yo? – Eli iba a seguir alegando pero escucho como la puerta principal estaba siendo abierta.

-Estoy de vuelta. - entro una pelimorada por la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Mami! - la pequeña Yu salió corriendo a recibir con un abrazo a su querida mamá.

-Hola Yu-chan, ¿te portaste bien? -decía la pelimorada mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos.

-Si. - la niña asintió con energía mientras abrazaba a su madre– aunque papá es malo. –la niña miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Así? -la pelimorada sonrió levemente y miro a su amado esposo- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Elichi?

-Yo no hice nada. - Eli se levanto del sofá y saludo a su esposa con un leve beso en los labios – es solo que Yu dice que soy el malo por contarle la historia que tu escribiste y porque "Salir con muchas mujeres". - el rubio miro con fingida seriedad a su esposa.

-Bueno Elichi podría decirse que eres el malo.- la mujer camino hasta el sofá aun cargando a su hija. -te dije que no le contaras esa historia a Yu-chan. -termino de decir la pelimorada mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su hija en el regazo y su lado izquierdo se encontraba su esposo.

-Pero ella no quería escuchar la "Princesa y el sapo", así que tuve que contarle tu extraña versión de "La Cenicienta". -decía el rubio con un poco de molestia mientras su esposa solo reía levemente.

\- Elichi hace berrinche como un niño pequeño. - la ojiverde beso la mejilla de su esposo y este a reacción se sonrojo levemente.

-Nozomi… -el rubio levemente sonrojado vio a su esposa con reproche.

-¿Pasa algo Elichi?- Nozomi solo sonrió de forma inocente.

-Cada día confirmo que te encanta molestarme. -suspiro resignado el rubio

-Elichi tiene razón. -la pelimorada sonrió- eso solo que Elichi se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja.

-Eres imposible. -dio un segundo suspiro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Mami, ¿puedo preguntar algo? - la pequeña Yu miraba a su madre con insistencia.

-¿Qué pasa Yu-chan? - Nozomi miro a su hija con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué mueres en esa historia?, no será que realmente lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? -miro a su madre con tristeza y unas leves lagrimas asomadas por sus ojos.

\- Yu-chan…-la ojiverde acaricio la cabeza de hija y la miro con ternura. - eso no pasara, es solo que quise darle un final diferente a la historia, eso es todo. -le sonrió a su hija y vio como se tranquilizada- solo es eso, ¿entendido?

-Si mamí. -la niña seco sus lágrimas y miro a su madre sonriendo.

-También es una forma de decir que a tu madre le gusta mucho el drama. - agrego el rubio.

-¡Elichi!

-¿Qué?, solo digo la verdad. - el rubio la miro con inocencia.

-Y dices que yo soy la que molesta mucho. -Nozomi miro a su esposo resignada.

-Es culpa tuya por ser tan linda cuando te molesto. -dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al oído de su esposa.- y también de otras formas te ves muy linda. -agrego el rubio en un tono lascivo mientras una sonrisa picara se asomaba por sus labios.

-¡Elichi! -la pelimorada se sonrojo de forma inmediata preocupándose de que su pequeña hija escuchara las cosas pervertidas que dijo su esposo.

-¿Ves? - el rubio sonrió mientras se alejaba del oído de su esposa. - también te ves linda así.

-Elichi…-la pelimorada se sonrojo más.

-¿Entonces papá si salió con muchas mujeres? –niña miro a su madre con duda mientras Eli solo imploraba que Nozomi no fuera a decirle algo a su hija de su tétrico pasado como "Casanova".

\- Eso es cierto Yu-chan. –una leve sonrisa amarga se asomo por los labios de Nozomi.- ¿pero sabes algo?, no fue tan malo como lo pensaba en antaño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices mami?

\- Porque así no fue tan fácil –su sonrisa amarga se convirtió en una feliz- Si hubiera sido fácil no hubiera valido la pena el esfuerzo.

-¿Papá te hizo llorar alguna vez? –La niña seguía mirando a su madre con intriga.

\- Si –la pelimorada vio levemente a su esposo como agachaba la mirada en signo de vergüenza- pero realmente él no sabía, así que no lo hizo con esa intención que estas imaginando Yu-chan. –Nozomi dio un leve empujón a la frente de su hija con uno de sus dedos.

-Nozomi…-el rubio miro a su esposa.

-¿Si, Elichi?- la ojiverde giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a su marido, el cual tapo con su mano izquierda los ojos de su hija.

\- No necesita ver esto. – Eli sonrió y atrajo un poco el cuerpo de Nozomi con su mano derecha

-¿Qué piensas hacer Eli…?- no termino de preguntar ya que su esposo junto sus labios con los de ella. Dicha acción estaba bastante sorprendida.

Eli seguía besando a su esposa de forma sincera y dulce, después de esos años de hacerla esperar realmente él no se sentía digno de Nozomi, puesto que él era un "Don Juan" como relataba la historia, pero después de unos meses de conocer a Nozomi, el cambio. No volvió a pensar en otra mujer que no fuera ella, claro está que ella no se la puso tan fácil, tardo casi un año en poder conquistarla, de intentar reparar ese corazón que el mismo había roto por sus acciones pasadas. Al final ella lo acepto, empezaron a salir, se graduaron de la universidad y al fin Eli decidió dar el siguiente paso. Proponer matrimonio. Esos de estar pensando en cómo proponerlo fueron reamente horribles, pidió ayuda a sus mejores amigas; Maki y Umi. Maki dio la idea de que le pidiera matrimonio en un restaurante caro y el anillo debía ser de oro. La propuesta fue denegada por falta de dinero. Umi propuso que fuera en un lugar relajado, con vista al océano y en alguna playa del extranjero. De nuevo fue denegada otra propuesta por falta de tiempo. Nozomi se iba a ir a sus prácticas en el extranjero en pocos días, era urgente una idea maravillosa o algun tipo de milagro.

Entonces apareció, una pequeña estrella apareció por el cielo nocturno, entonces la idea apareció. Corrió rápidamente a la joyería y compro el anillo indicado para su futura mujer.

La sito en un observatorio de la universidad, en el cual se conocieron. Tuvo que pagarle al encargado para que pudieran entrar a esa hora, al final valió la pena. Miraron las estrellas de esa noche, contaron algunas bromas, y etc. Al final Eli llamo la atencion de Nozomi y se arrodillo justo enfrente de ella mostrándole un anillo de oro con algunas turmalinas rosas incrustadas. Dicha piedra es algo característico de géminis, representa la pasión y confianza en el amor.

Puede que sea un cliché pero en ese momento que el pidió matrimonio y ella lo abrazo llorando diciendo "si, acepto", la cúpula del observatorio se abrió mostrando un cielo estrellado. ¿Cómo paso eso?, pues sigue siendo un misterio el ojiazul.

Después de pedirle la mano los padres de Nozomi por fin pudieron casarse, la noche de bodas fue otro cuento.

Dichos recuerdos inundaron la mente de Eli mientras besaba a su esposa lo cual ella correspondió aunque de forma tímida por respeto a su hija, que aunque no estuviera viendo aun podía escuchar.

Ese beso transmitía un poderoso sentimiento llamado 'amor'.

Al cabo de un minuto levemente se separaron mientras grandes sonrisas se asomaban por sus labios.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? –el rubio siguió sonriendo mientras le quitaba su mano de la cara de su hija.

-Cada mañana. –Nozomi Sonrió devuelta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué paso? –La niña miro a sus padres con un berrinche- no puede ver nada.

\- Es que papá quería besar a mamá de otra manera de la habitual. –Eli sonrió ampliamente mientras su esposa solo se moría de vergüenza.

-¡Elichi! –miro su esposo con reclamo mientras este solo se hacia el inocente.

-Ya no entendí-la pequeña niña miro a sus padres- ¿papá es bueno o malo?

-Yu-chan, tu papá es malo- dijo Nozomi con voz seria.

-¡Nozomi!, no le digas eso a la niña.

* * *

-¿Crees que fue buena idea ayudarle a Eli en su propuesta de hace 10 años? –Miraba un peliazul de ojos chocolate a su amigo de aventuras.

-Claro que si, ese idiota jamás hubiera podido hacerlo solo. –Dijo el pelirojo y miro con sus ojos amatistas a su amigo- si no hubiéramos abierto la cúpula de seguro Nozomi no lo hubiera aceptado.

-Tienes razón, realmente Eli puede ser poco romántico cuando se lo propone. –Umi entrecerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza

\- Si, oye iré a ver a Honoka, creo que Kotori está con ella, ¿vamos?

-Claro, tengo ganas de ver a Tomoe, hace mucho que no veo a esa pequeña.

-Si, realmente salió a Honoka.

-Lo bueno que no tiene tu cara. –Umi rio levemente mientras Maki fruncía el ceño.- la pobre hubiera salido con tu cara de amargado.

-¿Como que cara de amargado? –Maki encaro a Umi y como él es más alto que Umi se vio bastante amenazador. – Ahora no te diré el secreto que guarda Kotori. –el pelirojo se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su hogar, donde lo esperaban su familia.

-Espera, ¿cual secreto? –Umi siguió a Maki.

-No te lo diré. - dicho esto salió corriendo hasta su hogar.

-¡Vuelve aquí y dime la verdad!

-¡Jamás!

* * *

 **Algo triste, ¿verdad?.**

 **Esta pequeña historia la escribí hace años, solo necesite adaptarla. Antes se llamaba "El princeso y la plebeya", algo ridículo lo se jaja.**

 **Si les gusto dejen sus reviews y si no les gusto aun asi dejen para saber en que podemos mejorar.**

 **Alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaria ver dejenlo en los comentarios n_n**

 **Gracias por su atención n_n**

 **Tenga un lindo día.**


End file.
